


Black Rose

by green_cat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Violence, Dark Character, Dark Past, Detectives, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Psychopath, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_cat/pseuds/green_cat
Summary: ……He cocks his head in an angle, smiles at the unconscious body laying down the bed, an empty gesture that reflects of his own amusement, then he lifts two fingers to his own lips and blows a kiss off the tips.A few seconds later, he is gone.A piece of paper is placed on the man's chest, written into it: "have a nice trip to hell, fucking pervert!"Warning! Please be reminded that this story depicts heavy violence, killings, dead bodies, rape, self-harm. You are warned, if you are uncomfortable with it, just press back option and discontinue reading. I am not responsible of the aftermath or any sourly feelings. Thank you!





	Black Rose

 

Its past 2 o'clock in the evening, few more business establishments are still opened and are slowly emptying to its last customer. Dim lighted streets streak three types of people as of the moment, the drunk ones, those who are still half sane half not and lastly, the sobered ones. Where two lane roads crossed, in a dark corner just a distance from the edge of Scythe Bar is a beautiful silhouette of a six-feet man clad in black suits, walking in between the shadows. Although it is definitely another night, it is a night that can be remembered quite similar with those crime events happened previously.

He is now passing down the next corner, the road lights are shining ahead him when he notices another shadow is following him from behind. Gradually, his eyes changes from passionate to a cold dead gaze, and a no ordinary smile burns his icy thin lips. His steps are slowed down too, as if he is intentionally waiting for the shadow to reach him.

As what he has expected, the person who owns the shadow walks side by side with him. He triumphantly screams inside of his mind, _"nice move"._

"Going home already? Your back says you are lonely." and he starts the game.

"You think so?"

"Hmmm...want to screw around before going back?" the man breathes his words near his ears.

He twitches into a smile while he tilts his head towards the other man, "Sure thing."

"Call me Yuuta,"

"Koen,"

"Its a nice name." Yuuta smiles. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you wanna dibs."

Yuuta hoots and licks wet his own lips like a maniac, he drools like a rabid dog. His left hand quickly lands on Koen's shoulder as it slowly slides down to his hips and then gropes his ass. Yuuta's eyes filled with lust as those of insolent rapists, telling him that he's completely at his grace, his body starts feeling hot like a wolf in heat, his shoulders quaking with mirth.

"I want to know certain if you're hitching me decent." Koen elicits a hearty masculine guffaw which makes the other man grin.

"You bet little pea wit, wanna make it in my house?" he mutters, his looks faceted brightly like flashers, and just as hot.

"Oh, boy." Koen giggles, bright eyes.

Soon after, both walk to the latter's apartment.

Just as the door clangs close, Koen is roughly pinned on the wall by Yuuta, gasping at the slutty hands ramming his ass. He sees nothing than darkness so he makes request of the light.

"I can't do in the dark." he says.

Breaking the hold, Yuuta skitters to the corner where the switch is, darkness fades and the light canopies the entire room. For a drawn-out moment, he catches a glimpse of Koen's face it makes him whistle. No man in his right man can ever ignore an angelic face, clean-shaven, pearl-white cheeks, long and well-shaped nose, long lashes under those almond eyes. His long shiny hairs are as midnight black, his bangs waves to the right and sometimes covering his eye, it didn't make him less pretty though. Or more like, it adds point to his beauty instead.

But quicker than Yuuta acts, Koen turns his head and pretends to look around.

"Shall we go now to your room?" he says, trying his best not to fluster.

Yuuta leads him to the only bedroom of the apartment unit instantly and Koen only has to follow.

Inside, Koen relaxes himself by looking what's in the room while Yuuta unloads himself. After he takes off his coat and inner shirt, he turns to Koen. "I'll take a bath first, you can sit anywhere." he says. "Or will it be better if we take the bath together?"

Koen shakes his head once. "I'm good. You go first."he replies as he reaches his hand on Yuuta's chest, trailing the fine frills down to his stomach, a bit lower to his abdomen, and stops there. He turns away.

But his actions makes Yuuta loose his control, he grabs his arm with a leering grin. Though Koen's a little surprise, it did not make him resist. All the more, he submissively draw his body closer to him and compulsively cling his arms around Yuuta's neck. They kiss. Oh yeah, they have a perfect height they can kiss naturally, freely, igniting sensual fire in their pulsing veins.

As the kiss prolongs, and while Yuuta is concentrating deeper, never did he imagine it is not pleasing for Koen....or anything. Never it enters his mind that the kiss, for Koen, in fact, is disgusting. It makes him puke. Yuuta's touch almost makes him sick. But for his perfect plan, he will try his best to hold himself up. He lightly pushes Yuuta away, "Wait a minute." says he and takes a step backward. He takes off his coat and hardly throw away right next to the door. His eyes never leaves Yuuta while he pull out his shirt and just like his coat, he throws on top of it.

Yuuta does the same. He turns around, his hands are busy to unbuckle his belt and then tosses it on the floor. Next, he zips off his pants, pulls it down and shoves it away using his right foot. Lastly, he's completely naked after stripping his last clothing, his jockey. But then, when he's about to face Koen, he did not expect his next move. The only thing he can feel is the pain in his back. Never it did cross his mind that the guy he picks up in the street is into roleplay-- a sadist.

He turn around and sees his own leather belt coiled around Koen's fingers, its the thing that hit his back just now. He tries to bear the pain it causes.

Yuuta laughs nonchalantly. "I didn't know you like beating up your partner before doing it." he prologues, hurt regardless.

"Not really." Koen replies back, his face shows no remorse. "Rather, it excites me torturing them till their last breath." mouthing a string of obscenities, he flings again the belt disdainfully, eyes sharp and cold. "Oooopss!" Koen grins when the belt did not reach Yuuta.

Yuuta's face turns white, though he didn't know if Koen is just teasing him or not, he takes a step back. "You mean, satisfying them with your ass like they were not satisfied before?"

"Hmmm...well," Koen stands still, his face angles in seemingly contemplation.

"I l-l-like t-that t-too." Yuuta says that he not even notices he is stuttering. He steps back again, Koen takes a step forward too. He keeps his feet moving one step at a time and Koen is doing the same until Yuuta feels his legs at dead end, he falls down the bed on his butt. To makes himself calm, he say, "I'm actually on top, but if it makes you feel better to be the one topping me, its just fine. What's wrong to be the bottom once in a while?"

Koen snares, "Oh, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, so...can you throw away the belt? You know, y-you're scaring me."

"Scaring you?" Koen's eyes are sharper than a while ago. "I'm hurt. Why would you feel scared when all I'm trying to do is to satisfy you? I'll make sure this is going be your most exciting sex. I'll make sure you'll never forget it, and that you will crave no other than me you feel like you're going to die if its not me."

Yuuta laughs again, weak though. "O-of c-course, who wouldn't crave for your beauty?" he senses something profound change in Koen that frightens him like a rabbit. So, he tries to flush from cover and scurry himself to safety. He swallows, Koen is staring at his cock but there's no lust in those eyes. Instead, what he sees is hatred. Disgust. Or something deeper than hate, he can't tell.

"You're not hard." Koen says a few moment. "Shall I make it stand?" then he jumps on the bed.

Yuuta opens his mouth to answer but Koen did not give him time, the next thing happens, he feels Koen's tongue licking him there. He licks him from the bottom to the tip, then from the tip to the bottom. Twice. Thrice. He lifts his head to look at him, he speaks.

"You're not getting hard. Come on, lust for me. Get hard for me, don't worry, I love being the bottom. So, stand hard like a rock. Okay?" Koen licks him once more, faster, wetter.

Finally, Yuuta's hard.

Koen laughs. Loud. Louder. He looks around and sees a necktie hanged on the rack just next the bed. He reaches his hand long and take it. Before Yuuta can react, Koen sits on his stomach and covers his mouth using the necktie and wraps around it. After that, he grabs both of Yuuta's wrist and ties them with the belt, his ankles with a long sleeve polo.

"Hmmmpphhh...." Yuuta wants to say "take it off" but of course, Koen can't understand.

Koen laughs again. "Now, what shall I do?" he says. "Hmmm, shall I play with your balls first? Or....nibble your nipples? Wait...oh," he looks at his hand still wrap with black gloves, he's thinking of taking it off but, no. He will not leave any of his prints. Just like the other six of his victim, the police couldn't get any evidence of him. He is very cautious not to leave proofs of his crimes. Not now.

Yuuta tries to struggle, he wiggles too much that he nearly fall off the bed if only Koen's not fast to pull him back. But because of that, Koen slaps his face left and right.

"How dare you try to move away!" his voice is calm, but is cold as ice. "All of you are the same, after seeing my face all you want is to fuck me. All you want is to slam your filthy dicks in my hole. Hah! Did you really think I will let you fuck my ass? Over my dead body, you stupid asshole!"

Yuuta writhes in pain as Koen kicks his ribs, his back, his head, and his dick.

"Yeah, I would love to be fuck, but I find your cock dirty and disgusting." Koen continues to holler, kick him on every part of Yuuta's body. Koen hit him with his fist, striking him in the face with solid, vicious blows that shakes his brain and brings stars to his eyes. Blood spurts out from his nose and mouth but Koen keeps hitting Yuuta until the pain freezes his body, and all sounds and movements ceases. All disappear like a slow motion in movies. Yuuta passes out.

Koen moves, goes out to the kitchen and search for a knife. When he see nothing on the pantry, he pulls one by one of the drawers. There it is! He grabs one and returns to the room where Yuuta lies. Koen sits next to Yuuta, he stares at him for a second and then closes his eyes. He stays like that for few more minutes, like he is praying for whatsoever. Then he opens his eyes and raises his hand with the knife. Staring down on Yuuta's dick, he moves his hands, one grabs the dick and straighten it, while he tighten his grips with the knife and-- just like his previous victims-- he starts to cut Yuuta's dick!

Yuuta, who is still unconscious, wakes up when he feels the pain from the cutting. He wiggles, he groans with his mouth covered, he tries to kick but fails, he tries to roll his body but stops when Koen makes a blow on his stomach. Until Yuuta can't hold it anymore. His nerves are bulging big they're like going to burst anytime soon. He sweats like river, his tears pours like faucet and exactly when his dick falls off attached, his body drops like a vegetable. He raises up Yuuta's dick and grins and laughs to his content. After that, he moves Yuuta to a prone, on his knees he press his asshole to open. Lastly, Koen kisses the tip of Yuuta's dick then shoves it. When the dick is completely inside, he kiss his ass goodbye.

Koen cocks his head in an angle, smiles at the unmoving body laying down the bed, an empty gesture that reflects of his own amusement, then he lifts two fingers to his own lips and blows a kiss off the tips to the unconcious Yuuta. Then he whispers, "I actually like it better if you play with me s and m while doing it, it makes me more excited. The more pain I feel, the more hot and horny I get. But its bad for you, you showed me a face that I hate the most." his voice low, cold and heartless.

Koen rises up and takes out a piece of paper inside his coat pocket. A few seconds later, he is gone.

He put the piece of paper on Yuuta's chest, written into it: _"have a nice trip to hell, fucking pervert!"_

Koen disappears into the silent darkness of the night like a fog there's no trace of it, like a cat no one notices. When he reaches home, the first thing he did is washes off the blood on his gloves, wipes and hangs it to dry. He takes off all, his coat, his shirt, pants till he's naked, throw them all in the machine to wash. Koen pulls out the long black wig he always wear and lastly, the black eye lens. He takes a short shower to wash off his sweats and the smell of blood that clings to his body, afterwards he rest to sleep.

 

* * *

 

His night shift schedule lasts today, at the same time the start of his three days off. Its six thirty in the morning and he just arrives at his doorstep. But before Aomine Daiki touches the knob of his door, his phone rings. He takes out the phone and answers it while hanging his coat on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he says as he shoves in the key on the keyhole.

He hears the lock click, yet again before he push the door to open, the person on the other side says something that halts Aomine in mid-air. "What?" he shouts. "Where's the place?" he asks, he pushes back the lock button and pulls the door to close. "Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes, no, twenty is just enough. I'll go get the car. Bye!"

Aomine rushes back to his work place to get the car patrol, that is three blocks away, twenty minutes to walk but if he run he can reach there in ten minutes, more or less. Because he's only focus is to reach the office as soon as possible, he did not notice one person turning in the same corner. Unfortunately, they clash with each other and the other person is pushed and fell on his butt. Aomine staggers but did not fall.

"I'm sorry," he says as he stretches his hand to help the other guy to stand back on his feet. "Really, I am in a rush and I did not pay attention on my way that's why--"

"Its fine, I'm not hurt." the man cut him off of his words as he lightly brushes off his pant.

"Oh, hi." suddenly, Aomine forget that he is running to the office. Why? Oh, well....

Kise Ryota smiles. "Going to work?" he asks.

"Ah, yeah." he replies. He scratches his forehead like it becomes a hobby once he see the guy. He is like a teenager he blushes he didn't know what to do whenever he sees the person he likes.

Well, actually, that is how Kise sees the police officer right now.

"You're early than usual today," Aomine says.

"Hmmm, surprisingly I woke up too early and I can't go back to sleep so I thought I'll just jog one round the park."

"I see. Anyway, care for a cup of coffee?"

"Were you not rushing to work?"

"Ah, crap!" Aomine swears. "Then, after I come back let's--"

A police patrol screeches on the road and blows its horn too loud.

"Hey, bastard!" yells the driver. "I've been waiting for you in the office to come back yet you're late. Now I see what's going on."

"What?"

"Get in before I hit and run over you, policetard! Its too early for you to flirt, in public no less."

"Alright! Keep yer mouth shut and stop swearing asshole." Aomine snarls back and get in the car. Before they go, he peers off the window to see Kise off. "Sorry, see ya later!"

"Its okay." Kise response and turns his back to continue to jog.

"Sorry my ass, you're just flirting its creepy."

"Haizaki, ya never fell inlove before, right?"

"What's that, a coffee flavour?" Haizaki asks in return as he maneuvers the car, grinning.

"But bumping with my Kise early in the morning isn't bad." instead, Aomine mutters.

"Heh,  _my Kise?_ When did that beauty become yours?" Haizaki clicks his tongue and continues. "Anyway, it seems that psycho killer has another victim again."

"Was that the reason I was called back?"

"Yeah, and the same scenario."

"Tch, and we have to see yet again that thing. Fucking crazy, does it makes him feel happy doing all those things?"

"That's why he's a psycho, crazy. He must have damaged his brain," Haizaki says, shaking his head.

 

Meanwhile, Kise stops jogging and turns a head back. He looks at the fading police car, he smiles. Seeing a grown up man blushing and all, an officer at that, makes his heart fonder.

"You are a very good catch, officer Aomine Daiki. But its too bad, you can't have me. I'm already committed that even death can't break me and him apart." sadly, he whispers.

 

tbc


End file.
